Gems
by katsvertaling
Summary: Vertaling van Snaps, James verzint een bijnaam


Disclaimer: alles is van JKR, Jewels5 enzoverder enzovoort.

A/N zoals beloofd, de vertaling van Snaps. hopelijk is het nu iets duidelijker... Sorry dat het zo lang duurde, maar school en zo...

Gems

Een bijnaam –een _goede_ bijnaam –zegt veel over de persoon die hem krijgt maar hij zegt ook veel over de persoon die hem geeft.

Maanling, Wormstaart, Sluipvoet en Gaffel zijn monikers die de andere vormen van de Vandalen beschrijven –faunaatvormen voor de laatste drie en voor Remus, zijn ongewenste alter ego van een weerwolf. En hoe, precies, kun je nog persoonlijker zijn dan de dierlijke representatie van je zijn? Maar het echte, waarlijk _beschrijvende_ aan "Maanling", "Wormstaart", "Sluipvoet" en "Gaffel" is dat de vier tovenaars verkozen zich te identificeren met deze potentieel onthullende bijnamen. Ze kozen ervoor die namen te gebruiken die hun diepste (en in Remus' geval, donkerste) geheim kon vertellen. Het is nogal riskant, eigenlijk, maar dat is wat deze bijnamen zo passend maakt –Vandalen nemen risico's.

Over de jaren zijn er veel bijnamen.

Bijna van het moment dat hij meisjes opmerkt, komt Sirius Zwarts op "Deka" –D.K.: De Knapste -voor het knapste meisje in hun jaar, Carlotta Meloni.

James Potter landt op "Platkop" voor Rogier Kannewasser, nadat hij merkt dat de Ravenklauw verbazingwekkend vlakke trekken heeft als hij praat met Lily Evers voor hun Toverdrankenexamen in het vierde jaar.

Adam Magister –de enige niet-Vandaal die woont op de slaapzaal –is "Nummer Vijf".

Severus Sneep is "Secretus" (de _eerste_ bijnaam). Die is speciaal passend, wat James en Sirius betreft, want het beschrijft de zak niet alleen accuraat, maar het vat hun mening over hem ook vrij goed samen.

Levenius Lorrebos is "Lor".

Donna Wolkenveldt is "Wolk".

Patricia Sorbetski is "Citroen" ('als zuur,' voegt Sirius altijd trouw toe).

Maar heel erg lang noemt James Lily niets anders dan "Evers".

En dat is vreemd, want ongeveer het eerste moment dat ze elkaar ontmoeten, komt het in hem op dat er heel veel bijnaammogelijkheden zijn voor dit meisje met het vuurrode haar en de gigantische groene ogen. Plus, elke mogelijke bijnaam heeft het potentieel om Lily absoluut furieus te maken, en dat is een gelegenheid die James bijna nooit laat schieten.

Maar de waarheid is dat geen enkel snel gezegd woord Lily helemaal juist beschrijft. Geen van hen vat Lily Evers en geen van hen proeft juist als hij van James tong rolt –niet zoals "Evers" dat doet.

(Het is eigenlijk nogal frustrerend, maar dan is het ook zo dat alles over Lily Evers op zijn minst een beetje frustrerend is.)

Ze ontmoeten elkaar voor het eerst op de Zweinsteinexpress. Ze komt de coupé binnen en verlaat die ook weer met Secretus, en slechts een paar, aangebrande woorden worden gewisseld. Ze zijn slechts elf en Sirius denkt niet meer terug aan de ontmoeting, behalve misschien waar het over zijn eigen afdelingssituatie gaat. Maar James denkt wel nog terug aan de ontmoeting, en hij weet niet waarom, maar hij kan het niet helpen haar even na te kijken als ze zich weghaast met Sneep en hij kan het niet helpen dat hij probeert met haar te praten die middag en hij kan het niet helpen dat hij zich een beetje teleurgesteld voelt als blijkt dat ze niets met hem van doen wil hebben. Sirius mag er misschien niet meer aan teruggedacht hebben, maar James denkt er nog een paar tientallen keren aan terug in de volgende maanden.

Maar hij zicht niks, want ze zijn pas elf en hij weet niet goed wat hij moet doen met dat vreemde gehuppel in zijn borst dat begint elke keer als Lily hem een woedende blik toewerpt; elke keer dat ze heel erg niet onder de indruk is van zijn streken die de er altijd voor zorgen dat iedereen vol bewondering over hem is; uiteindelijk, wanneer ze een van zijn valselijk zorgeloze uitnodigingen om naar Zweinsveld te gaan weigert.

Hij probeert een paar bijnamen in hun vijfde jaar, op het hoogtepunt van Lily's afkeer voor hem.

'Hey, Benen!' bezorgt hem een doodsbedreiging. 'Rosse' zorgt ervoor dat ze haar (fantastische) groene ogen ten hemel slaat, als om sarcastisch te zeggen: 'Hoe origineel'.

Hij noemt haar 'Sint Goedheid' omdat ze met Sneep uithangt, en ze slaat hem.

Dus meestal is ze gewoon 'Evers…' of 'L.E.' gekrabbeld op zijn perkament na zijn S.L.I.J.M.B.A.L Verdediging. Maar dat weet ze niet en daar is hij blij om.

(Hij wil niet veranderen voor haar. Hij wil niet zielig zijn en proberen te zijn wat het ook is dat hij in het geheim denkt dat zij in het geheim wenst dat hij is. Hij wil vergeten wat ze zegt nadat ze het zegt in plaats van haar stem die eeuwig in zijn hoofd blijft ronddwalen. Hij wil niks voelen wanneer ze glimlacht en een rol Gedaanteverwisselingennotities bezitten die die stomme initialen niet in de hoekjes gekrabbeld heeft.)

In het begin van het zesde jaar is er een gevecht en het is allemaal James' fout. Hij slaat Nicholas Schoorvoet, en van het een komt het ander, en later bekvecht hij erover met Lily.

'Je kan niet gewoon toekijken en mensen laten zeggen wat ze zomaar willen, Evers'

'Eigenlijk kun je dat heel gemakkelijk doen, Potter. Nooit gehoord van "woorden kwetsen niet"?'

'Het heet opkomen voor het juiste, Evers!'

'Maar je moet je gevechten uitkiezen!'

Misschien heeft ze gelijk. Misschien had hij Schoorvoet niet moeten slaan, ook al had de zak er onvermijdelijk om gevraagd. Misschien had hij Evers haar probleempje moeten laten oplossen op haar eigen, minder gewelddadige manier.

Toch is hij niet van plan gas terug te nemen en haar de waarheid te vertellen.

De waarheid is dat hij haar zag ruziën met Schoorvoet en zijn hart maakte een gekke bokkensprong.

Dat is wat er altijd gebeurt: hij wil niet het verkeerde tegen haar zeggen, ervoor zorgen dat ze hem haat, zich zo bitter voelen tegenover haar irritante vriendje, de kerel die iets onvriendelijk tegen haar zegt tegen de grond slaan. Het gebeurt gewoon: het deel van hem dat logisch redeneert, begint te bokken als het om Lily Evers gaat.

Het is ongeveer een week later als hij haar vind in de bib, ze praat tegen zichzelf terwijl ze haar huiswerk doorploegt, en zijn hart slaat niet over, maar maakt een gigantische bokkensprong.

Ze discussiëren twaalf seconden later, maar niet op een vriendelijke manier –hij is blij dat ze al tegen hem spreekt, gezien de manier waarop hij haar behandeld heeft, maar ze lijkt wel gefixeerd. Op een bepaald moment springt er een bijnaam in zijn hoofd, en het is wanneer hij vertrekt dat hij hem gebruikt.

'Kalmeer, Gems, het is niet alsof…' Hij eindigt met een steek naar haar, en ze rolt met haar ogen, terwijl een sarcastische opmerking van haar lippen begint te rollen, tot ze beseft dat hij haar iets vreemd heeft genoemd en ze in het midden van een zin afbreekt, met:

'…Hoe noemde je me?'

Hij grijnst alleen en voegt toe: 'Ik zie je nog wel, Gems,' voor hij vertrekt.

James voelt dat ze hem woest nakijkt.

Hij blijft haar "Gems" noemen, ongeveer een week lang. Het ergert haar, want ze lijkt het niet te kunnen doorgronden, en elke keer als ze diep, kalmerend inademt of probeert te kijken alsof het haar niets kan schelen, voelt hij dat haar irritatie met hem groeit. Hij wil dat ze hem vraagt wat de bijnaam betekent en hij weet dat zij weet dat hij wil dat ze het vraagt. Maar ze breekt niet –niet echt.

Op vrijdag probeert ze het uit Sirius te krijgen, maar zelfs Sirius heeft geen idee waar het over gaat –waarom na vijf standvastige jaren van "Evers", ze eindelijk een fatsoenlijke bijnaam gekregen heeft –en hij vraagt er niet echt achter. Voor Sirius is het gewoon een van James' Lily-dingen die hij heeft leren accepteren (en negeren) over de jaren.

Zaterdagavond ruziën ze weer in de Leerlingenkamer.

'De grootte van je zelfgenoegzaamheid zal me altijd met stomheid slaan, Gems.'

'Het alfabet zal _jou_ altijd met stomheid slaan.'

Oh, _sorry_ hoor… _wat_ had je weer voor je S.L.I.J.M.B.A.L ? Was dat…zeven U's? wacht. Nee. Dat was _ik_.'

'Mijn Merlijn, echt? Ik denk dat je dat nog niemand verteld hebt… behalve dan iedereen elke tien minuten sinds je van de trein stapte!'

'Ik heb tenminste iets om _over_ op te scheppen.'

Lily ademt zwaar uit, verveeld en vermoeid. 'Dit is idioot. Ik doe dit niet meer. Ik ga niet meer ruziën met je. Ik ga niet meer praten met je. Ik ga je negeren. Iedereen is gewoon _zoveel_ beter af als we _niet met elkaar omgaan_.'

Goed voor mij, Gems,' liegt hij, en het leuke aan haar irriteren (haar aandacht trekken) is verdwenen.

Ze draait zich om om met het nodige drama weg te stormen, en hij hoopt dat ze het niet meent. Gelukkig pauzeert de heks voor ze de trap naar de slaapzalen bereikt. Ze staat stil gedurende vijf volledige seconden, en draait zich dan om om naar James te kijken.

'Gember,' zegt ze.

James is niet zeker waar ze het over heeft. Hij staart terug naar haar, knipperend met zijn ogen en verward.

'Gember,' herhaalt ze. 'Gember… ginger… in het Engels.' Ze wijst naar haar haar. 'Ginger. _Ros_.'

Het duurt nog een moment voor James doorheeft dat ze denkt dat ze de bijnaam doorheeft.

'Slim,' zegt ze.

Dat _zou_ het wel zijn, neemt hij aan. Maar hij kan onmogelijk uitleggen waar het echt om gaat. Hij kan niet uitleggen over Schoorvoet slaan, of over het feit dat hij alleen maar incoherente idiote dingen tegen haar zegt, of dat hij haar naam op perkament krabbelt als een verliefd, twaalfjarig heksje. En dus grijnst hij.

'Bravo.'

'Ik had moeten weten dat het iets idioot was,' merkt ze op, en haar haar zwiept en glanst terwijl ze zich omdraait om de trappen op naar de slaapzaal te gaan.

Haar stem echoot als een liedje dat in zijn hoofd zit, en zijn hart maakt een bokkensprong, als een gems.

Dus besluit hij haar niet te corrigeren.

Want deze bijnaam in het bijzonder kan misschien iets te veel zeggen over de persoon die hem geeft.


End file.
